Guildbook: Pardoners and Puppeteers
Guildbook: Pardoners and Puppeteers is a splatbook for Wraith: The Oblivion detailing the Pardoners, users of Castigate and Puppeteers, users of Puppetry Summary From the White Wolf catalog: :Pardoners :Your sins cry to me from the depths of your Shadow. Yield to me, and I will grant you absolution and healing. If you resist, I will still aid you. It's just going to hurt a lot more. :Puppeteers :Hiya, bunky. Guess what? You're a passenger in your own body right now, so sit back and enjoy the ride. I've been watching you for a while, and it's pathetic. So I think it's time that this dead man showed you how to live. Hope your credit cards aren't maxed out, 'cause we're gonna need 'em. :It's Getting Crowded in Here! :The Puppeteers: renegades who challenge Charon's Law every time they practice their powers of possession. The Pardoners: confessors and healers of the Dead, but they harbor a terrible secret. Both groups work toward what they see as the ultimate good for the Underworld — but would any other wraith agree if he knew what these Guilds are hiding? :Guildbook: Pardoners and Puppeteers'' is the fifth in the continuing series of Guildbooks for Wraith: The Oblivion. The first Guildbook to contain two Guilds under one cover, Puppeteers and Pardoners includes everything – new Arcanos Arts, Merits, Flaws, Artifacts, histories, and more – that you need to play a fully realized member of either of these Guilds.'' Chapters Guildbook: Puppeteers Ghost Story: A Road of Steel and Souls, Part V A group of Puppeteers use their arts to compare notes in the safety of the Skinlands. Chapter One: No Strings Attached? This details where the Puppeteers pull their recruits from, how they manipulate their affairs, and why they like testing the strength of the strings of society. Chapter Two: Waiting for Fate A history of the Puppeteers through a living host body, and the confused Skinlands reaction. Chapter Three: The Puppeteers and the Risen The Puppeteers are the greatest ally of the Risen, but they have their own reasons for why they seemingly give their help away. Chapter Four: Pulling Strings New Arcanos arts for both animals and humans, the effects of Puppetry on other denizens of the World of Darkness, Merits and Flaws, Puppeteer-specific archetypes, and Guild Artifacts. Chapter Five: Behind the Puppet Show Curtain Puppeteer character templates from a diverse set of people. Appendix: Punches and Judies The master manipulators of the Puppeteer Guild. Guildbook: Oracles Ghost Story: A Road of Steel and Souls, Part VI Sister Acceptance ponders her past and the plans of the Guilds to locate Charon. Chapter One: Spiritual Exercises The Meditations of the Pardoners, telling who tends to become one, why Stygia hinges on their very existence, and how they go about saving souls. Chapter Two: The Pardoner's Tale (History) Sister Rapture gives her version of the history of the Pardoners. Chapter Three: True Confessions The Guild structure, including the ranks, divisions, methods of Castigation, and the Pardoners' vows to keep it all a secret. This is followed by sections on the relations of the Pardoners to other major Underworld organizations and how they deal with the Quick, Spectres, and other strange creatures. Chapter Four: Secrets A Pardoner's Shadow speaks out on all of the secrets that the Guild has managed to hold on to, including the truth about Gorool and Charon. Chapter Five: The Art of Castigation Guild-specific Arcanos abilities, merits and flaws, and the Artifacts of the Guild, including the Angst Battery. Chapter Six: Templates Pardoner-based character templates. Religion is optional. Appendix: Who Was Who The sisters and brothers who have influenced the Pardoners' Guild. Background Information This was the first Guildbook to contain two Guilds in one volume, a practice that would continue once more for Guildbook: Spooks and Oracles before the Guildbook line was discontinued. Memorable Quotes (...) Characters * Sister Acceptance: Charon's personal confessional and now sorrowful head of the Pardoners' Guild. * Sister Rapture: A high-ranking Pardoner concerned with Sister Acceptance's weak state. * Brother Tenacious: Another gifted Pardoner who has an ongoing dialogue with his Shadow. References Castigate, Pardoner, Puppeteer Puppetry Category:Wraith: The Oblivion books Category:1997 releases